Chapter 199
Impression is the 199th chapter of Liar Game. Summary Leronira continues his explanation of how Akiyama laid his trap, which led the 8 players from Wu and Shu to believe that the "rich person" was from one of their own kingdoms. A replay from before the 23rd round is watched by the LGT dealers. In this replay, Akiyama approaches the four members of Shu and tells them that he has given up on winning the game. He then asks whether they have figured out who the "rich person" mentioned by Nao is. The members of Shu look at each other, confused, and Ikezawa stops Akiyama as he attempts to walk away. He asks Akiyama to reveal the identity of the "rich person," but Akiyama questions why he would tell them when they are the reason is on the verge of defeat. However, before leaving, Akiyama explains that the identity of the "rich person" is not important, but the fact that he exists is. This is because rich players in the Liar Game Tournament have a mentality that is nothing like the other players. The majority of players would have the mentality that if they win this final round, they will be in heaven, while if they lose they will end up in hell, and that there are no other options. On the contrary, a rich player's life would not change much if they win an extra billion yen or so, but if he loses his rich father would bail him out. There is neither heaven nor hell for such a player when the tournament ends. Since a rich player has no pressure when they play the games, they can make bolder and riskier moves. Akiyama uses Yokoya as an example, stating that he easily threw away his chance of winning just to take down Akiyama and Nao. However, unlike Yokoya, the mysterious "rich person" only wants to achieve independence from his rich father and therefore his only goal is to win the game and get out of the tournament unscathed. Due to this, the obvious way for the "rich person" to win is to bribe a member from the other kingdom to become a spy. Akiyama states that the "rich person" has done just that, and that between the eight players in Wu and Shu, one of them is a spy. Akiyama then takes his leave. As the replay ends, Leronira tells the other dealers that every word was a lie, and that Akiyama had delivered the same speech to Wu as well. Due to both Wu and Shu believing Akiyama's lies, they began to suspect their own teammates. During Shu's internal discord, some dude says that their team may contain the rich person, but another dude says that this is 100% impossible. This is because the rich person's team will definitely win, so there is no reason for him to hide his identity from his teammates. Since no one among Shu has said anything so far, they must have the spy as opposed to the rich person. While Shu continues pointing fingers at each other, Akiyama approaches them once again. Akiyama tells them that he also doesn't know who the rich person is and cannot help them settle their disputes.